survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribal Council
Tribal Council is an elimination ceremony that usually happens every one-to-third night in the Survivor Longterms series, where the contestants are being held accountable for their actions in the game, usually with one person being voted out of the tribe. How it Works As players from the losing tribe come into the council, the host asks the castaways a series of questions about what he or she has witnessed throughout the game, such as their lifestyle, how the tribe gets along, their fears of the future, their alliances and more, sometimes leading to tense moments between the tribe members. Once the interrogation has finished, the castaways would one by one cast a vote in the urn on the other side of the council. Once voting is complete, the host tallies the results, and the player with the most votes is out of the game; their torch is snuffed, and they are sent out of the council immediately. Additional Info * Double Tribal Council: A council where not one, but two players will be voted out of the game. If two or more tribes go to the council, they each vote off a member separate, but the winning tribes go first and witnesses the events of the later ones afterward. If it's one tribe, usually the merge, two tribe members leave from the same tribe. * Joint Tribal Council: A council where multiple tribes attend tribal council as one group. * Tiebreaker: ''' ** '''Pre-Final Four Tie: Should a tie between castaways occur during the vote, the castaways revote, but the tied castaways cannot vote and they are the only castaways the others can vote for, and advantages cannot be played. Should a tie happen again, the votes are deadlocked, giving the castaways the choice to discuss and unanimously choose as a group, or if they can't, be forced to draw rocks while the tied castaways become immune (those who used idols on themselves will not participate). The person who draws the white rock is out of the game. ** Final Four Tie: '''Should a tie happen at the Final Four, no revote will take place, and the tied players will instead compete in a fire-making challenge. Whoever wins the challenge stays in the game. ** '''Two-Person Tribe: If in rare occurrences a tribe is left with two players, they will not vote and instead compete in a fire-making challenge. ** Null Votes: If a null vote, where none of the votes count, happens, a vote restart will occur. All of those who had gained individual immunity (e.g. those with the Immunity Necklace and the ones who played a Hidden Immunity Idol) during the regular vote are individually immune; this immunity cannot be passed before the restarted vote. This is a fully restarted vote with the non-immune contestants not considered "tied", so the non-immune contestants would remain eligible to vote; however, idols and advantages cannot be played at a restarted vote. In the event that a restarted vote ties, it is treated the same as any other tie, even if everyone eligible to receive votes at the restart is part of the tie. ** Jury Vote Tie: '''If there is a tie to win the title of Sole Survivor, the castaways will revote between the two tied players. If the tie cannot be broken, for a final three the second runner-up will join the jury and cast their one vote for the winner. * '''Jury Phase: Before the merge, players who are voted out are gone for good, but when the jury phase begins, players voted out will come back as part of the jury, who will listen in on every tribal council afterward, ultimately deciding who wins the game. * Final Tribal Council: During the final tribal council, the finalists make a speech to the jury about why they should win the game. The jury will then confront the finalists one at a time with questions to help them further their decision, or with statement about how good, or how bad, they played. Finally, the jury casts their votes. The finalist with the most votes wins the game and the title of Sole Survivor. Gallery S1_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 1' Tribal Council S2_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 2' Tribal Council S3_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 3' Tribal Council S4 Tribal Council.png|'Season 4' Tribal Council S5_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 5' Tribal Council S6_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 6' Tribal Council S7_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 7' Tribal Council S8 Tribal Council.png|'Season 8' Tribal Council S9_Tribal_Council.png|'Season 9' Tribal Council